


Checks and Balances

by Plastraa



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastraa/pseuds/Plastraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always thought Clark was the one keeping Lex in check, but they didn't realize it went both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checks and Balances

“Once you make one earth shattering decision for the 'good of humanity', it's remarkably simple to make many more in rapid succession until before you know it, you've twisted the world into something of your own making.” Lex sat back in his chair, and stared across his desk at Clark. 

“I'm not like you Lex.” Clark shifted uncomfortably and glared.

“No Clark, YOU are much more frightening.” 

Of course Clark didn't understand what Lex meant. He was blind to anything beyond his hero version of right and wrong. There were no gray areas in Clark's world, but Lex...Lex dwelled in the shadows and he would be there when Clark made mistakes. 

He would stop Clark, when it became necessary, just like he'd always done.


End file.
